The Hidden Hope: A White Storm - Book One
by Owlshadow13
Summary: Snowkit and Her littermates are suddenly put in danger. Will they come out alive?
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first story on so... YAY! This story has NOTHING to do with the real books. It's ALL made up. The characters, The story, The Clans, ETC. So Read, Review, Follow, and Favourite! HAVE FUN :D ( PS. THE ALLEGIANCES TOOK FOREVAAAAAA Dx)**

**Allegiances**

**STORMCLAN**

LEADER Skystar - Brown tom

DEPUTY Streamfur - Gray Tom with dark stripes

MEDICINE CAT Lilywhisker - White shecat with blueish purple eyes

WARRIORS

Windstorm- jet black tom with yellow eyes

**APP**: Whitepaw

Sunstream- flame coloured she-cat

Lionfang - Orange Tom with

Rosespot- white she-cat with dark pink eyes

Mousetail- gray tom

Birdwhisper - Dark gray She-cat

Seednose- tortiseshell tom

Cheetafur- cheeta patterned tom with dark blue eyes

Bluejay- Gray and white tom

Maplepelt- brown she cat

**APP**: Cloudpaw

Mudleaf - Brown tom

Lightglow- white she cat with glowing green eyes

Mosstail - Tortoiseshell Tom

APPRENTICES

Whitepaw - White tom

Cloudpaw - white and gray she-cat

QUEENS

Heatherfern - Gray she-cat

Moonstream- white and brown she-cat (Kits: Snowkit, Ashkit, Redkit and Moonkit)

Applepelt - Light Brown she-cat

ELDERS

Squirrelleap - Light Brown she-cat

Tallears - Black tom with orange eyes

**STONECLAN**

LEADER Badgerstar - White and Black Tom

DEPUTY Greeneyes - Light Brown and white she-cat with Bright Green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Sweetstripe - light gray she-cat

WARRIORS

Jaggedtooth - Black tom with amber eyes

Thornclaw - Tortoiseshell tom

Sunwing - flame coloured she-cat

**APP**: Ivypaw

Riverpelt - Blueish gray she-cat

Leafstem - brown tom

**APP**: Graypaw

Darkflower - Dark gray she cat

Dustwing - tortoiseshell tom

**APP**: Fogpaw

Hawkstripe - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Meadowberry - light gray she-cat

Larkstorm - Silver-Gray she-cat

Smoketail - Black tom

APPRENTICES

Ivypaw - Dark gray she-cat

Fogpaw - White tom

Graypaw - Gray tom

QUEENS

Sparrowflower - tortoiseshell she-cat

Morningcloud - white she-cat

ELDERS

Snakegorse - Black tom

Whitewhisker - White she-cat

**TREECLAN**

LEADER Smallstar - A small Brown and white tom

DEPUTY Hollyfur - Black and gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT Fuzzywhisker - Gray Tom with Green eyes

WARRIORS

Mistbird - light brown she-cat with Blue eyes

Blazeflight - A flame coloured tom with green eyes

Spottedblue - white and gray she-cat

Spiderfoot - Tortoiseshell and light brown tom

**APP**: Lionpaw

Crowstripe - Black tom with green eyes

Willowheart - White she-cat with gray splashes

**APP**: Harepaw

Thrushfur - Light Brown tom with

Nettleclaw - tortoiseshell and white tom

Dawncloud - ginger and white shecat

APPRENTICES

Harepaw - brown and white tom

Lionpaw - light brown tom

QUEENS

Birdwhisper - light Gray and white she-cat (Kits: Leafkit and Grasskit)

Nightsong - Jet Black she-cat (Kits: Barkkit and Fallowkit)

ELDERS

Cory - A Gray and White She-cat. Former Kittypet

**NIGHTCLAN**

LEADER Aspenstar - Dark Gray tom

DEPUTY Goldenfire - Jet Black she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT Flameflight - Ginger tom

WARRIORS

Fawntail - Dark brown and white she-cat

**APP**: Willowpaw

Coldshade - White and Gray Tom

Breezepelt - Tortoiseshell Tom

**APP**: Ebonypaw

Shadowrunner - Dark Gray and Black Tom

**APP**: Volepaw

Littlebird **-** Small white she-cat with amber eyes.

Lostsong - Cream colored she-cat with pale tabby stripes and light blue eyes

**APP**: Poppypaw

Foxfang - Ginger tom with Green eyes

Bluefinch - gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Thunderfall - Black Tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Volepaw - Dark Brown tom

Willowpaw - Light gray She-cat

Poppypaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ebonypaw - Dark Brown Tom

QUEENS

Ferretfur - Brown and White she-cat (Kits: Kestrelkit, Gingerkit and Icekit)

ELDERS

Tornclaw - Tortoiseshell tom

Tawnyfoot - Dark Gray she-cat with Amber eyes

**PROLOGUE**

The leaves rustled as the wind howled. A beautiful she-cat stepped into the open and stared at the sky.

" This is it." she breathed. "My destiny."  
She padded into an icy clearing. She searched for life in the forest. Then a stab of guilt surged through her.  
_What would Fox and Night say_? she thought.  
As she padded through the clearing, something bit her tail. She yelped with pain. When she spun around to see what creature attacked her, she saw nothing. She searched the clearing in confusion. Wondering what might of bit her tail.  
_I swear, something attacked me_! she thought.  
She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of what might of attacked her. But her mind carried on with curiosity. She started to wander the unknown forest. Then something pushed her down against the cold hard ground. It was a cat. She struggled to leave his grip but, how much she tried to race through the trees, his grip became tighter and tighter.. She screeched for help. Trying to find it somewhere, but no use. She collapsed and moaned.  
"Stop…" she whimpered. "please… "  
" Streamfur! What are you doing?!" some other cat growled.  
The huge silver tom turned around to see a cat.  
"Oh! Skystar! I - err was just teaching this cat a lesson!" he meowed.  
" Nice try. But the warrior code says to show a cat mercy when needed. Leave her be and I will handle this." Skystar meowed fiercely.  
"Okay." Streamfur muttered.  
Skystar spun around to Moon. She looked for an expression on his face, but it was blank.  
"Now onto real matters, what are you doing in Stormclan territory?" he questioned.  
"Well I was looking for- What, this is Stormclan territory? I have been searching for this place forever!" she cheered.  
" What do you mean?" Skystar meowed.  
"I had a dream," She explained. " It told me about Stormclan and how I need to save it. The cats in my dream said I was your only hope."  
Skystar gasped in amazement.  
" Wait here." He ordered.  
She sat there for a very long time. Wondering if he just left her there. But finally Skystar came back with three other cats. A small one, an older one, and a very muscular one. The smaller one stepped forward curiously and tilted her head a little.  
"Is it true?" she asked " are you the one?"

"What do you mean?" she politely asked.

The older one stepped forward taking the smaller she-cats place. Looking confident and wise.  
" Along time ago my mentor, Fernwhisper was given a prophecy. In the hardest of times, the cat of the moon will be found. Bringing love and faith to guide the clans." The older cat said. " My apprentice Lilypaw believes its you."  
" Of course She's Moon!" Lilypaw jumped in." Sunspot! She is perfect! There is no doubt in my mind that she is not the one! But if she's not 'the one' I'll feel like a complete mouse brain. But then again I can't have doubts about her being 'the cat of the moon'! Because like I said-"  
" Onto real matters," growled Sunspot interrupting Lilypaw. " instead of debating why don't we ask her? What's your name?"  
" My name is Moon." she meowed  
Sunspot Purred " Lilypaw, I guess since the 'cat of moon' and the name moon are similar, I guess she may be the one! What do you think Duststorm?"  
The big muscular tom stepped forward looking down on Moon.  
" Skystar, she should join our clan, its obvious she's 'The one'! Well if she wants to join." His deep voice startled Moon.  
" That would be wonderful" Skystar purred. " So would you?"  
" Well I guess it would be pointless coming all the way here if I said no, So Yes! Yes I will join Stormclan!"  
" Well that's fantastic!" Squeaked Lilypaw. " How exactly did you get here though?"  
" I traveled at night. Following the Moon and came across a stream. And then followed the stream!" Answered Moon.  
" Well I guess I know your name! you shall be named Moonstream for the journey you have traveled." Skystar declared.  
The cats sat there for a moment then vanished to the camp.  
"Moonstream? Are you coming?" asked Lilypaw.  
"Yes, hold on." She replied.  
Moonstream gazed at the moon.  
_Its time_, She breathed. _to live a different way._

**SOOOO... What did you thing of the prologue? I know the summary is about Snowkit and her littermates but... this is the Prologue :3**


	2. Chapter 1: You want to be a what?

**HELLO! Sorry this has taken so long. But I have a life so.. I've been busy :3 Ok, Before anybody says anything about this, I AM THE WORST AT INTRO'S. So.. Don't. Judge. me. And I spelt favourite the way I did bcuz I'm canadian. I do not own Warriors and I'm not Erin Hunter.**

**SO READ IT. And then Review. :3**

**CHAPTER 1**

"StormClan attack!"

Snowkit leaped into action. Cats were squirming all around her, battling each other. But these cats were kits. And this was a mock battle. Snowkit's litter mates, Ashkit, Moonkit and Redkit. Were 3 moons old, very small compared to Whitekit and Cloudkit who were almost 6 moons old.

"Ow!" Wailed Redkit. "You actually bit me mouse-brain!"

Ashkit glared at Redkit. "Not my fault! A true warrior wouldn't be wailing because a cat bit their paw!"

"Maybe I don't _want_ to be a warrior!" Hissed Redkit.

"Oh yeah? Your going to be an elder then. huh?" Ashkit meowed stepping forward.

"That's stupid!" Redkit protested. "Maybe I want to be a Medicine cat!"

All of the kits stared at Redkit.

"Wha- What?" Moonkit meowed suprised. "You said you would train with me!" She paused to correct herself. "with us!"

"I'm sorry." mumbled Redkit staring at his paws. "I was helping Lilywhisker the other day and I realized that I wanted to be a Medicine cat."

"I wanted you to train with us too.." Snowkit meowed. "but its your life so, I shouldn't get in your way to be what you want to be."

Moonkit nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think its still mouse-brained" Ashkit started "but, I guess thats what you want to be. So go on with your stupid idea. I don't- "

Ashkit was interrupted by Whitekit.

"Guys! Cloudkit and I are waiting for you mouse-brains to keep going!" Whitekit said "What in the name of Starclan are you all meowing on about? Come on! Let's get going!"

"Redkit here wants to be a medicine cat!" Ashkit spat.

"Oh really?" Whitekit smirked. "Ashkit come with me."

The two toms padded away. Leaving Redkit, Moonkit, Snowkit and Cloudkit. Sitting in the middle of the Stormclan clearing.

"Well. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" Cloudkit meowed. "I'm going to get a shrew from the fresh kill pile." Cloudkit padded off.

"I'm going to join her, do you two want to join me?" Snowkit asked.

"Nah. I'm fine." Moonkit said.

"Me too." Redkit added. "I ate earlier."

"Okay." Snowkit shrugged and padded off towards Cloudkit.

Snowkit examined the pile of animals caught earlier.

_Vole_. Snowkit spotted. _My favourite._

"Find anything?" Snowkit asked taking the vole.

"No." said Cloudkit solemnly.

"Too bad. But you can share this vole with me!" Snowkit suggested.

"Okay." Cloudkit took the vole from her. "That's fine."

The two kits padded off to the nursery. Where they found their mothers chattering away like two little birds.

"And we didn't even find a piece of prey!" Moonstream finished.

Birdwhisper let out a mrrow of laughter. "Well that was all that for nothing!"

"Hello." Snowkit padded into the middle of the nursery. She went up to her mother and gazed into her mothers eyes. "When's Streamfur back?" She asked.

"Well your father is very busy," Moonstream started "He's an important warrior to our clan. So, I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Okay! just wondering!" Snowkit turned around to see Cloudkit roll her eyes. "What?!"

Snowkit squeaked.

"Are we goinf to eat this or fhat?" she asked muffled through the vole.

"Of course! Let's go to-"

Snowkit was interrupted by high pitched yowls of protest outside.

"What was that?" Snowkit started to go to the entrance of the nursery.

"I don't know mouse-brain!" Cloudkit teased. "Let's check it out!"

Cloudkit and Snowkit went to see what was going on outside, all they found was a horrified looking Moonkit, and Ashkit and Whitekit with giant smirks on there faces.

Then Snowkit realized what was wrong.

"Where's Redkit?!"

**OH SNAP CLIFFHANGA! xD Ok now Favourite, follow and review! :DDDDD**


End file.
